


The dazzling light between us

by Solrey



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Day At The Beach, First Love, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: In summer are feelings set on fire or have they been burning all along?OrWoosang loving each other
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 39





	The dazzling light between us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this happened while I was on the train and at the train station waiting for the next one.
> 
> I read it over but there will be mistakes in it I'm sorry and it's just a very spontaneous story I wrote. I hope you enjoy 🌟

It all started with a gust of fresh air and waves crashing against the shore, bring along the clearest weather possible. Seagulls screeching in the back, and children laughing yet all of them where mere background noises.

When laughered filled the air and feet tripped. When the world turned for a second.

There, in the hot sand beneath him, was the man he had fallen for years ago, and while he was sure the elder was probably hurting his back because of the blazing hot sand, he couldn't keep his eyes way. His arms still placed next to the head of this gorgeous boy, legs framing the waist, and keeping him pinned to the ground. Blond hair falling down each side of the elder's face, while some stuck to his head, still wet from the ocean waves. 

It was the way how the blond looked up at him that got him unable to move. Those eyes paralyzing him.

"Yeosang."

He breathed out quietly, hoping the other was able to hear him but not his fast beating heart. Would only see the red tips of his ears and the flushed skin all over as a sunburn, and as nothing more.

"Wooyoung." 

Yeosang's soft yet deep voice made him shiver all over, the tingles in his body reaching all the right spots. It was as if the elder's voice was a small spell casted on him because there was nothing he could do against his desire to stay with this man. To be at his side even though all the years of being a best friend had worn him out.

The desire to keep Yeosang's undeniable cute laugh and see the shy embarrassed smile a few times more. To give him the world.

However, when he felt how the elder's hand gentle placed itself on his cheek and above the feeling of sand being pressed between their skins, Wooyoung knew that he would always wait. Understood that Yeosang, his Yeosang, had been his from the very first time. It had always been them. 

That the fingers caressing his skin meant only the best. The touches beneath blankets, the head resting against shoulders and the occasional - and very hard to not notice - jealousy from Wooyoung had its reason. They meant so much more but they had been afraid to indulge further, go take a step. 

And it was the flushed red on his best friend's face that which made him feel the butterflies erupt in his stomach, freeing their wings from the dust they had collected and flying outside of the cage which had held them down. A feeling of pure joy washed over him, and only after Yeosang lifted an eyebrow did he realize that he was smiling. 

Because Yeosang loved him.

Over all the heat, and water splashing, their friends yelling something in the distance while the sun was merciless above them - he was content. All he needed to know was written in his love's face, and while Yeosang was a blushing mess, did the elder hold his gaze, equally as intense as his own must be. Knowing that it wad okay. They were okay.

And who knew at the end of the day who had initiated it - it seemed to matter less when their lips met, an innocent brush yet holding so much meaning within. Eyelids fluttering close and nothing mattered anymore. 

Foreheads pushed together, they caught their breaths before Yeosang giggled and Wooyoung had to do the same, biting his lips at glow between them. The familiarity. 

Dived back down when Yeosang had played with the hair, gentle brushing it out of his face.

For a while it was just them and their little bubble, inside just space for the feelings which had been untold before but now set ablaze, ragging with such intensity, it made their heads dizzy. Or it was the summer heat all around them. Only Yeosang's hand was able to burst the bubble, the blonde's fingers brushing over his back and Wooyoung couldn't hold in the hiss which escaped him. 

With wide eyes did they separate, Wooyoung falling back onto his ass only for the hot sand to graze his skin and making him bolt up in pain. 

He wanted to yell in pain but only managed a screech before he heard heartful laugher hitting his ears.

"Why are you laughing?" Wooyoung pouted but holding out his hand for the man on the ground anyway. 

"Because you are clumsy," the elder snickered and was pulled up, "and you're definitely sunburned." 

"You're too!" Wooyoung pointed at Yeosang who grimaced when he saw what Wooyoung meant. The places Wooyoung hadn't covered up with his body where colored in soft reds. 

"But don't worry." Yeosang laughed oh so cutely, intertwining his hands with Wooyoung's. "Even with sunburned skin are you sexy."

And if Wooyoung's was red in the face of the sun or because of his love flirting, they will never know, though Wooyoung would always argue that it had been the sun. 

Only the sun could tell the story of truth.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SolreyItIs) and my [ CC](https://curiouscat.me/@SolreyItIs)


End file.
